


Need

by TopDog001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one-shot, the way we all wish episode 4 x 11 would have ended.</p><p>- Don´t go, not yet. – she pulled the younger woman back instantly pressing their lips together. She rolled them, gently covering Allie´s body with hers while never breaking the kiss. – We are not done here Alliecat. – Bea hummed against her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

 

Bea is sitting on her bed and staring out of the window. Her mind drifting to the conversation she had thirty minutes ago with Franky Doyle. That  crazy woman! McMuff?! She  
really did say that, unbelievable. Bea grabbed her sketchpad and pencil stepping out of her cell and sitting down in the hallway to the table. Franky is unbelievable! Bea wondered if she really has such a big libido or if this is just part of her image. Being the sex crazed lesbian suited Franky inside Wentworth and by the looks of it, she is sporting it outside too. Next time she should turn the table and ask her about doctor Westfall, that might shut her up.

Bea scrunched her nose, her pencil smoothly gliding  over the paper. No, she won´t shut up. She will tell details Bea doesn´t want to know.  Bea Smith  is not gay.  She didn´t even know any gays  before coming into Wentworth. Even if she knows that gay women here in the prison don´t reflect the real lesbian community, she is sure that she won´t fit. She is not like them. She is just herself, she is the same she has always been. Falling for Allie changed her life, changed her too, but still – she is not „gay“. At least not the type of gay as the common perception is. She is still herself, there is nothing „gay“ about her.

She just fell in love with a woman. Does that make you a lesbian? Or simply just human as any other? Fuck the labels for real! She turned back to look at Doreen, Boomer and Liz who were gossiping in the back, all of them sprawled on the couch. It was nice to have normal afternoon again, after all that shit happening lately. Before she could continue her drawing,  Maxine appeared and soon after her Allie. She got ten years, way too much. Bea would do anything to change that, to let her go free,  knowing that she is happy and having  the life she deserves. Allie smiles at her and it is obvious she is truly happy and stating she wouldn´t mind if it was twenty.

 

* * *

 

 

Soft and warm sunbeams were hitting her face and she covered her eyes as she looked up the sky. Girls except for Maxine and herself were trying to play basketball. Yes, even Sonia Stevens in her cardigan. Bea looked back at them smiling at the sight. Liz tossed the ball to Doreen who have lost it of course what made Boomer upset again exclaiming she did not want her on the team anyway. Maxine laughed, good thing they didn´t bet on this match. Girls from H2 were kicking their asses. At least if they counted the score. Everyone was laughing too hard and having too much fun to do that probably. Bea´s face lightened up with a huge smile as Allie Novak laughed loudly. Best sound ever! There is no better sound in this world. Her whisper with  that cheeky voice is next. What about her moans? The top dog swallowed as her eyes landed on the object of her affections. She really loved this carefree and happy Allie.

It took her few weeks to recover from the slip. Physically and mentally too. They had long talks and everything was really good now. After they have explained and sorted out some misunderstandings, they were stronger than ever.  Bea felt as her all being was filled with love. Looking at Allie made her smile, seeing her happy and smiling made her chest flutter. Bea couldn´t take her eyes of the young beauty. She had a hard time to do that before, but now as her feelings and their relationship was out in the open it was even harder. Allie Novak is just too gorgeous. Her face is so beautiful, so pretty, so sexy and when she smiles. Oh lord, that smile is dangerous!

Bea has bitten down on her lip as she watched how Allie moved around the playground. They way she moves is sexy too. She is carrying her body with such a grace. Her hips swaying – taunting. Bea wiped her suddenly warm and sweating hands into her pants. It was strange. She never craved physicality. It was never her thing. Touching and kissing Allie Novak is completely different, though. Her kisses are hot and all-consuming. Bea couldn´t get enough. After that first kiss which  rendered her speechless and motionless, it was getting more overwhelming with every touch. She never liked sex, never missed it or thought about it. Her head and soul blocked it all and body followed.

Never wanted it with her husband, never thought about it with any other man and most definitely not with a woman.  When Franky asked her if she „tasted the McMuff“, she answered rather quickly and spontaneously „not yet.“ She swallowed a large gulp of air again. Not yet. It came out of her mouth so easily. No yet, but she will soon. Not yet, but she thought about it a lot lately. Especially in moments like this, when Allie´s lovely butt is bouncing around the basketball field. Bea blushed as she realized for the first time, that she wants Allie Novak. She wants her in „that way“ - badly.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea liked her job in the laundry room. The place was usually quiet and peaceful. Everyone doing their jobs with routine. The monotone job of working the steam press gave her the opportunity to run away from this place. Usually, she has been thinking about Debbie. Recalling old memories, visiting places she will never be able to go, like the beach or countryside. Lately, she has been thinking a lot about a certain blonde too. About her beautiful blue eyes, soft curves and mesmerizing smile. White t-shirt hugging her torso, outlining her waist and breast. Bea licked her lips as she pushed the machine down. One would think that she had enough of teal for three lifetimes and yet, she was thinking about how much she loved it on Allie. Teal goes so well with her eyes.

Not many things scare Bea Smith, making love to the woman she loves  is one of them. She knows there is no real reason to worry. Allie will be with her all the way, helping and guiding. But this new feeling is strange, she never felt like this before. This burning need to take and taste. For some reason, she needed constant physical contact with Allie. She needed to touch her. She needed to feel her all the time. Holding her hand during lunches or cuddling during yard time. Like a moth to a flame.

The other day they were having lunch. Allie finished first and started making patterns on her forearm, slow circles while Bea tried to pick some pasta with her fork. No need to say, she had real trouble with the task. Allie´s soft fingertips were driving her crazy! Like for real! Small stupid circles and she felt her knees go weak and the fork trembled in her right hand. She looked at the younger woman who had no idea what was she causing,  at least she doesn´t look like she knew,  by the way how she still kept talking to Liz. It was endearing to watch how Liz and Allie quickly bonded. Bea loved to find the two of them huddled together in one of the cells in deep conversation or gossiping with the others on the couch. Bea altogether forgot about the pasta, she placed the fork down and just kept staring at her blonde. She is beautiful! Silky blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, cute nose and those lips. They are so soft, they taste so good and they make Bea feel so good when they touch her skin, no matter where – neck, shoulder or her lips. Allie noticed her staring and turned her head.

\- What? – she asked and then yelped in surprise as  Bea leaned in and pressed her lips to hers. Claiming her mouth in heated kiss. Bea Smith had no problem with public display of affection, not at all. How could she, if in the center of her attention is the so sexy and cute as hell Alliecat Novak. Bea smiled at the memory and folded another sheet under the steamer. The shift will be over soon and she can run to find her.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole yard watched as Bea Smith walked away. Giving up her position, declaring that she has enough. Nobody really understands what it means to be the Top Dog. How draining and painful it is. The women see just the top of the iceberg. They see the power and the privileges, but not the dark side. Now, if they think that with Kaz Proctor in charge or no Top Dog at all, they will have a better life than they have now, then they  are so very wrong. This will backfire majorly and some people will pay the price.

Bea walked into her cell and looked out of the window smiling. Things are changing for her. With Allie Novak in her life, everything is different now. She told that to Liz,  who came to support her. Liz always strangely understood her feelings about the top dog position. She is the only one who can see the downside of this. It meant a lot to Bea. When Allie walked in Liz stood up and left them alone. When the door closed behind her Allie looked at Bea.

\- You could have told me you lagged.

\- I was trying to protect you. – Bea answered. - I promise I will never keep anything from you ever again.

Allie stepped closer and Bea felt that this is it. Her body hummed at the close proximity of the woman she loved so much. Her fears were suddenly gone. A wave of reassuring calmness washing over her as Allie closed the distance, standing right in front of her. Their chests almost touching.

\- I promise you I will never take another drug again – ever. I don´t need them anymore.

They kissed. It was sweet and loving. Discarding their shirts was next to follow and after that another kiss. Tender and gentle, full of promises.  Allie´s hands were sliding all over her body. Her fingers leaving a trail of goose bumps. They kissed and tasted. Lips ghosting over warm skin, tangled in a meaningful embrace, connecting their bodies and souls. When Allie´s hand palmed Bea´s most intimate part for the first time the older woman gasped and pushed her pelvis up.

Soft and loving fingers skillfully ran between her wet lips, teasing and caressing. Bea was holding on to her young lover tightly. Breathing her in, never taking eyes of her as she felt strong fingers slowly penetrating her. She has never been so ready and so eager, never wanted anyone so much. Feeling Allie inside her was something divine. Incredibly  sensual and even more pleasurable. With every thrust, she got higher, her head spinning and most likely she was about to loose her mind. Allie´s blue eyes were the last thing she remembered before her world crashed in beautiful relief. Clutching on Allie as her body softly trembled with powerful aftershocks. It was not her first orgasm, but surely it was the most memorable and most important. She never came so hard before. She never felt like this before. Bea closed her eyes, she was spent and in a bliss.

\- Bea? – Allie whispered – Come and shower with me until anyone else gets there.

Bea nuzzled her pillow sighing tiredly. This felt like heaven, her body humming, and her whole soul smiling and vibrating with joy. Allie tried to sit up, but Bea grabbed her hand, opening her eyes slowly.

\- Don´t go, not yet. – she pulled the younger woman back instantly pressing their lips together. She rolled them, gently covering Allie´s body with hers while never breaking the kiss. – We are not done here Alliecat. – Bea hummed against her mouth. Allie smiled back at the sound of her nickname, she loved when Bea called her like that. Her husky voice making it sounds so sexy, it always got her going and now, geez now she was on the edge already. She arched her back, pressing herself into the older woman moaning loudly. Bea felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound, her body clenched with delight. She slowly lowered herself to lick across Allie´s right nipple. Then taking it between her lips and sucking gently. It tasted divine and felt incredible. Picture of squirming, moaning, and breathless Allie Novak laying under her is something she won´t ever forget. Bea continued,  taking her time, slowly kissing and licking her way down that exquisite body. Her mind was clouded, instinct taking over, she was enjoying every touch and kiss. Allie spread her legs wider as she felt soft lips skim over her pubic bone. Bea was moving to the left nibbling, kissing and licking her thigh from left to right. Smooth warm skin covered with sweat shivered under her touch. Allie´s breath became very heavy and erratic by now, her head restlessly trashing around.

\- Bea,  -she moaned needily. – Bea lifted her head and smiled at her, their eyes connecting for a brief moment. Piercing blue eyes were glistening with need. Bea Smith has never seen in her life something more beautiful. She lowered her head, taking in the view. Allie Novak glistening for her in all her glory, so beautiful and so ready. After the first tentative slow stroke, her body jumped almost catching Bea off guard. A breathy groan followed instantly as Bea slowly but with more force licked her from bottom to her clit and even further. With the third swipe, her tongue slipped between Allie´s folds making her yelp.

\- My god, Bea!  - Allie lifted her head to glance at the woman between her legs. Fuck sake! She trembled and her head hit the pillow again. This view and this feeling, she won´t last long. It´s impossible! She felt as the disappointment hit her, but then she smiled. Geez, this is just the beginning! All shy and innocent Bea Smith swirling her tongue around her clit making her whole body shake. Imagining the more confident, badass Bea taking her time, in best case after the first orgasm of the night working her up to the second this way. Good lord have mercy! Bea made one last slow long swipe before sucking Allie´s clit into her mouth. Opening her mouth wide she sucked and darted her tongue around until she felt two strong hands gripping her head pulling hard down. Allie was shaking and convulsing, her deep moan loudly echoing around. Bea never let go, she was waiting until Allie stopped moving and then gently kissed, sucked and licked her clean. Damn, it tasted good! She kissed her way back up on Allie´s sweat covered body smiling brightly.  Allie grabbed her face and pulled her down for a hard but loving kiss. They hugged each other tightly, nuzzling and drifting into peaceful slumber.


End file.
